honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Predator
Predator is the 261st episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert,''' Joe Starr,' Dan Murrell '''and' Lon Harris. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 80's sci-fi action classic, Predator (1987). It was published on September 11, 2018, to coincide with the theatrical release of Shane Black's 2018 film The Predator. ''It is 4 minutes 34 seconds long. It has been viewed over 1.6 million times. With an audience approval rating of 98.8%, it surpassed ''Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory to become one of the highest-rated Honest Trailer of all time. 'Watch Honest Trailers - Predator on YouTube "In an action horror movie this good with so many iconic lines, you'll barely even notice that half the film is just quietly looking at trees." '~ Honest Trailers - Predator Script From the Michael Bay of the 80's (John McTiernan), but better, comes a film that combines the best action, the best horror, and the best handshake in all of human history. (Dutch: "You son of a bitch." and Dillon do the epic handshake) So does anyone else grow a mustache every time they watch that? Predator Deep in the heart of the Central American jungle, where no one can hear you sweat.... profusely, something is hunting men for sport, and that something would've been an awesome mystery... if they didn't show a spaceship in the first scene. (Billy: "There's something in those trees.") It's an alien. (Mac: '''"Those eyes then, they're disappearing.") Yup, alien. Saw the ship. ( '''Billy: "There's something out there waiting for us, and it ain't no man.") OK, fine, I'll do what YouTube comments do. Movie starts at 1 minute 29 seconds. Join an elite squad of assassins. (Dutch: "We're a rescue team, not assassins.") Uh-huh. (Dutch throws a knife through a man's chest, pinning him to a wall. Dutch: "Stick around."). There's Billy, the jacked-up, macho Native American, Blain, the jacked-up, macho redneck, Mac and Dillon, the jacked-up, macho black guys, Poncho, the jacked-up, macho Latino, Hawkins, the screenwriter they wanted on set for Punch Up, and their leader Dutch, a jacked-up, badass, cigar chomping Kevin McCallister. ([Montage of similar shots from Home Alone and Predator.] Kevin McCallister from Home Alone: "Come and get me before I call the police!" Dutch: "C'MON, KILL ME, I'M HERE!") Keep the change, you filthy animal. Yaugh! Thrill as they're up against the ultimate enemy: Jean-Claude Van Damme in a stupid lobster costume (unedited behind-the-scenes footage). Yup, that really happened. But once he got fired, they went up against the real ultimate enemy: the Predator, a perfect mix of awesome creature design, S&M; mesh bodysuit, and Vincent Price laugh, who uses advanced technology to hunt the equivalent of fish in a barrel. Yeah, I guess he's less cool when you realize he's like those yuppies who shoot giraffes with a sniper rifle. So before you see The Predator, revisit THE Predator, that's never been improved on in its sequels and could be released in theaters today because it's aged so well ('Blain: "Bunch of slack-jawed f*ggots around here.") Uh, mostly well... Because in an action-horror movie this good with so many iconic lines (Blain: "I ain't got time to bleed." Dutch: "Knock knock." Dutch: "You're one ugly motherf*cker." Dutch: "GET TO THE CHOPPAH!"), and such an iconic movie monster, you'll barely even notice that half the film is just quietly...looking... at trees. (Many shots of quietly look at trees. Billy: "There's something in those trees.") IT'S AN ALIEN! Starring: Schwarzenegger as Dutch The Future Governor of California; Ventura as Blain The Future Governor of Minnesota; Landham as Billy A Future Candidate for Governor of Kentucky, OK, This is Getting Weird; Weathers as Dillon Baby, You've Got a Stew Going; Duke as Mac, shaving Dude! Moisturize!; Black as Hawkins The Director of 'Iron Man 3; Carrillo as Anna Anna Gotta Get To The Choppa; holding up dismembered skull and spine My Skull, My Back, My Trophy in My Pack; and The End Credits That Make the Movie Look Like a '90s Sitcom. for Predator - Austrian vs Predator. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] Austrian vs Predator Dutch: "My men are not expendable." (The Expendables poster) You changed, Arnold. You changed. Trivia * The writers for Honest Trailers all agreed the film Predator is "almost perfect." They compared writing this episode to writing the Honest Trailer for Die Hard, another perfect action movie. However, they said the Honest Trailer for Predator was slightly easier to write because there were more things to have fun with, including the profuse sweating and raging machismo. * The writers joked that the Epic Handshake in Predator exemplifies "peak 80s." * The writers wished to include a comment about how similar Predator's score is to the ''Back to the Future'' score, but couldn't because of music copyright clearance issues. * Head writer Spencer Gilbert encourages younger viewers to look up the actual trailer for Predator in order to better understand the style of trailer that the Honest Trailers series parodies. * Screen Junkies also collaborated with YouTube channel How It Should Have Ended to produce an animated short called "After Credits" which humorously depicts what would have happened after Predator ended. The video features the voices of Honest Trailers narrator Jon Bailey, as well as Honest Trailers writers Joe Starr, Spencer Gilbert and Dan Murrell. The female character is voiced by Torlin Torgersen, Joe Starr's wife. * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for many more awesome 1980s movies including Ghostbusters, Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure, Die Hard, Labyrinth, The Princess Bride, Robocop, Top Gun, Batman (1989) and many more. See list of Honest Trailers for more. Watch the full Honest Trailers Commentary - Predator on YouTube Reception Honest Trailers - Predator has a 98.8% approval rating from YouTube viewers, making it one of the highest-rated Honest Trailer of all time. CinemaBlend appreciated the Honest Trailer for pointing out Predator's "overwhelming machoness, the iconic one-liners and the legendary handshake," and also for touching upon "one of the huge flaws in the film: it gives away the alien in the beginning." In addition, CinemaBlend thought the comparison of the characters of Dutch and Kevin McCallister was "really funny." Bloody Disgusting called the Honest Trailer "hysterical" and also appreciated the Home Alone comparison. In the same article, Bloody Disgusting also praised the Honest Trailers series for providing "such good-natured ribbing that comes from a good place and doesn’t project an ounce of mean-spiritednes." Geek Tyrant said the Honest Trailer was "pretty damn funny" and also singled out the Home Alone comparison for particular praise. Geek Tyrant also commended Screen Junkies for having fun with Predator "while still showing it the respect that it deserves." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title Design: Robert Holtby Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell and Lon Harris Produced by Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Max Dionne Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker Assistant Editor: Emin Bassavand External links * 'Predator's Honest Trailer Is Packed With Machoness And The Best Handshake In Human History ' - CinemaBlend article * 'Predator Honest Trailer: Austrian Vs Predator '- ScreenRant article * 'Arnold Schwarzenegger's PREDATOR Gets The Honest Trailers Treatment '- Geek Tyrant article * 'Honest ‘Predator’ Trailer Goofs on Cast, ‘Home Alone’ Similarities '- Bloody Disgusting article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Science-fiction Category:Action Category:1980s Category:Season 11 Category:20th Century Fox Category:Disney Category:Arnold Schwarzenegger